


First Meeting

by Ralkana



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, AvAc Phil is perfect, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Ficlet, First Meetings, I can't quite tell, I couldn't resist, Is AvAc high school or college?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's first day. He's a little starstruck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cg_lurks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cg_lurks).



> Okay, I know we don’t have Clint yet, but Phil has arrived, and he is PERFECT. I couldn’t resist! This is for CG, who inspired it. First posted to tumblr [here](http://ralkana.tumblr.com/post/149107206705/first-meeting-avengers-academy-philclint).

 

Phil couldn’t seem to stop staring. He still couldn’t quite believe that he was HERE, walking the same paths as Captain America and Black Panther, attending classes with Iron Man and Black Widow, hanging out at Club A with Falcon and the Wasp. He couldn’t believe that they thought HE - Phil Coulson, regular guy! - belonged here with them.

He wanted to ask them all so many things, observe everybody, but he was hungry, and he didn’t want to annoy everyone or wear out his welcome on the first day. Settling on a stone bench under a tree near the Timeless Archives, he pulled out his lunchbag, grinning at the little message on it in his mom’s neat writing.

_Have a great day, Phil!_

He quickly demolished his sandwich and carrot sticks, and debated reading one of the comics he’d brought while he ate, but he didn’t want to miss a single thing happening. He finished his chips, chuckling as he watched Sif toss Loki around across the quad, and then carefully policed his trash, not wanting to leave any litter behind.

Settling back against the tree trunk, he picked up the little plastic container that held his dessert. The cupcake was magazine worthy, and he grinned. His mom had made them for the first time when he’d received his acceptance letter, and again last night so that he’d have one for lunch on his first day.

There was rustle from the branches above him, and he twitched, pulling the cupcake closer to his chest. He didn’t want to lose it to any of Squirrel Girl’s team. He glanced up into the tree, looking for them.

“Oh!” he gasped, startled. There was a kid in the tree, sprawled over one of the larger branches, his back against the trunk. Phil had to remember that he couldn’t afford to drop his guard for a second here!

“Hey,” the kid said, blowing a big pink gum bubble.

He was thin, but his shoulders were broad, his eyes light, his hair spiky and blond. His jeans were ripped at the knees and he was wearing a dark hoodie over a black and purple vest. Phil could see a quiver full of arrows peeking over his shoulder.

“Hawkeye,” Phil breathed, his heart suddenly pounding.

“That’s me,” Hawkeye said with a grin. Phil jumped as Hawkeye moved suddenly, swinging himself down from the tree to squat on the bench beside Phil. “Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, aka that weirdo with the bow. Who’re you?”

“Phil. Uh, Phil Coulson,” Phil said, trying not to stammer as he held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“The new kid,” Clint said, shaking Phil’s hand. His hand was interestingly calloused, and Phil swallowed roughly as Clint’s direct gaze caught his. None of Phil’s information on Hawkeye had detailed just how beautiful his incredibly gifted eyes were. “Hear you’re a marksman.”

“Oh, a little. But jeez, not anything like you, you’re amazing! Oh god, I mean – ” Phil bit his lip, feeling his cheeks heat. He couldn’t seem to stop embarrassing himself around these people, these _superheroes_.

Clint laughed, looking charmed. “Thanks, Coulson! We’ll have to go a round or two at the Blasting Range, once they finish upgrading it.” He scowled at the bright red construction fencing and sawhorses that surrounded the range, but Phil was too busy staring at him.

“Really? That’d be awesome!”

“Sure,” Clint said with a shrug. “That’s where I pretty much always am if I don’t have anything else to do, and I hardly ever get to hang out there with someone who’s a good shot. It’ll be fun.”

Clint hopped down to straddle the bench, staring at the cupcake forgotten in Phil’s left hand. “Whatcha got there?”

Phil glanced down. “Oh. It’s, um, it’s a SHIELD cupcake. My, uh, my mom made it.”

He blushed again, embarrassed, but Clint grinned. It looked sincere, no mocking in it, like Phil had been afraid there’d be.

“She’s proud of you, huh? For getting in here?”

Phil shrugged, and then nodded. “Yeah. I mean, I guess so.”

“Must be nice,” Clint said wistfully, his grin going a little bittersweet.

Phil tore the cupcake in half, offering half to Clint. He didn’t think it was the cupcake Clint was envying, but he offered it anyway, wanting Clint to smile again. “Want some?”

“Oh, I can’t – ”

“Take it,” Phil said, offering it again, and Clint did, both of them laughing as they ended up smearing frosting all over their fingers.

“It’s good,” Clint said, his mouth full of cake and sprinkles, and Phil laughed, licking frosting off his hand.

Clint’s eyes darkened as he watched, and Phil’s pulse jumped at the sight.

“Well, thanks for sharing your sugar,” Clint said, his voice a little rough, “And welcome to Avengers Academy, Phil Coulson.”

“Thanks,” Phil said. “Glad to be here.”

 _Even more glad than I was ten minutes ago,_ Phil thought, smiling at Clint once more.

**END**


End file.
